mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
ENTER 6
is the ENTER 6 ''' published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion of the Akita Shoten publishing house Previous of the chapter in the Weekly Shōnen Champion., being the '''chapter 61 of the manga of Mahou Shoujo Site written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato. Synopsis A girl is cornered by a mysterious person, who implores her to stop, but the girl suddenly begins to expand her face and ends up exploding, leaving. The next day Kayo Komura is on her way to the institute, at that moment Takuma appears and greets Kayo, she sees him as follows after that beating, he replies that he is quite well, Kayo He puts his hand on one of Takuma's cheeks, apologizing for what happened. Takuma tells him that he witnessed a miracle, Kayo does not understand what he is referring to, Takuma mentions his childhood times when they were more friends and tells Kayo that he grew up a lot, to which Kayo mockingly mentions that he also grew up, When Takuma remembers what happened he remembers that he was naked in the park and asks if she saw him, to which Kayo replies that it was something he did not want to see and keeps walking, but Takuma stops to think some vague memories before he becomes unconscious and he asks himself what is the Magical Girls Site? And what does Kayo have to do with that? Already at the institute Sakura is drawing her manga, at that time Kayo is made to thank her for the help given in the park and note her drawings, her curiosity leads her to ask if Sakura wants to become a mangaka, Sakura mentions that she is just doing the eraser and the made of his chair. During the class the teacher in charge mentions the absence of Melissa, Rai and May. After finishing the classes Kayo goes to visit his father in the detention center, to ask his father more details about the incident of his sister, he exclaims that she did not want to hear things about that case, to which she responds who wants to solve the mystery that surrounds him. Upon hearing these words the Mr. Komura asks her what is she thinking, if even the police department did not find any clue even though they made several revisions of the facts, to which Kayo responds? What if that goes beyond a simple homicide ?, by not understanding that he asks his daughter what he meant exactly and she responds to him to limit himself to tell everything, even the most insignificant. Mr. Komura begins to say: "We could not find any evidence, but I was sure that they were the ones who had done it, they even said it on their own, since he heard them secretly, they mention that it was quite fun and they are happy that the police in their country are so inept, since they will never be able to find the murder weapon to present charges against, Mr. Komura, upon hearing all that while he was spying on them, took out his pistol and proceeded to kidnap them. " Kayo on hearing this asks if those guys had said anything else, he replies that after that, he really does not remember much, the anger had seized him completely after torturing the 3 boys and beheaded 2, the last one that he was alive implored to all lungs to spare his life, but Mr. Komura told him NO and put the knife to cut near his neck, the boy to see the knife full of blood of his friends begins to scream " forgive him, he swears it was not him, it was all a person's fault, he's misinterpreting all that, he swears he was not the ... A was the guilty one!! He did not want to die., ''The knife began to press his neck causing a cut and before losing consciousness he shouted THE STICK, ''Kayo when he hears this thinks A stick? , while someone suspicious to guard outside the prison. Gallery ENTER_6_Pag_1.jpg|Page 1 ENTER_6_Pag_2.jpg|Page 2 ENTER_6_Pag_3.jpeg|Page 3 References es:ENTER 6 Category:List of chapters